Warriors: The New Generation
by I Luvz cheese-its
Summary: This is the new warriors generation. Portrayed in all four clans 10 years after The Great Battle. All OCs.
1. Prolouge

Wavesky's claws raked across the Thunderclan warrior's pelt. _Think you can steal our prey huh? Well take that! _Wavesky smirked with satisfaction when the golden tabby writhed away, sqealing. Thunderclan had been stealing Riverclan's prey for two moons now, and had gone above and beyond when Jaystar led a battle patrol to Riverclan's camp. Wavesky turned and began attacking a Thunderclan tom called Oakpool. Upon her raking her claws across his forehead, Oakpool yowled in suprise and lashed out connecting his claws with Wavesky's cheek.

Ringtail, the Riverclan deputy, had been fighting with the Thunderclan leader, Jaystar for a while now. Ringtail lunged then twisted so he could rake his claws down his side while Jaystar bit his tail, hard. _Now's my chance!_ With Jaystar distracted, Ringtail lashed out. But, Ringtail did something he did not intend, he cut Jaystar's throat open, and with one life left, Jaystar was doomed to death. Ringtail watched in horror as Jaystar crumpled to the ground, dead. Ringail looked around _Nobody saw! What a relief! _Then the Thunderclan deputy, Dusktail saw Ringtail, with her mate dead in front of him, and blood coating his paws. Not giving Ringtail any time to react, Dusktail bowled him over, and without thinking sank her teeth deep into Ringtail's throat. Ringtail was blinded by pain. As he fell to the ground, Ringtail choked out his last request. "Don't tell..." he choked. The entire world then went black.

As Wavesky was finishing up with Oakpool, she heard a familiar screech _Creekfeather!_ turning away from Oakpool she raced to the scene. Creekfeather stood over her dead mate wailing in sorrow. _Oh no, not_ _Ringtail! _" How could you!?" snarled Creekfeather. "And to think, you were my best friend!" Dusktail said nothing but stared at her paws. "Jaystar is dead!" yowled a Thunderclan warrior. Lichenstar, Riverclan's leader stepped forward, ''Go now, both of our clans must recover.'' Dusktail dipped her head and lead the Thunderclan warriors out of camp. Wavesky pressed closer to her mate, Falconflame. "Oh Creekfeather, I'm so sorry." She murmered pressing her nose to Creekfeather's ear. Creekfeather looked straight ahead "I was going to tell him something if we had _both_ survived." she mumbled. "Tell me.'' Wavesky sat in front of Creekfeather. Creekfeather looked up, raw sorrow in her eyes, "I'm expecting his kits."

Dusktail lept onto the highledge and yowled "All cats gather beneath the highledge for a clan meeting!" As all the cats gathered around she noticed Flowerkit and Noonkit looking rather hopeful _Probably expecting their apprentice ceremony. Just a little_ longer,_ kits._ "As most of you know, Jaystar was killed in the battle," shocked and horrified murmurs filled the hollow but Dusktail went on "so my first duty is to appoint a deputy." She scanned the hollow before finding the cat she would chose. "Starclan, hear and approve my choice, Badgerstripe will be the new deputy of Thunderclan." Approving voices echoed throughout the hollow. Badgerstripe stepped forward "I am honored to be given this position, I will do my best." The rest of the cats began to yowl his name "Badgerstripe! Badgerstripe! Badgerstripe!"

Later that night...

A dark figure walked into the stinking alleyway were three cats were already waiting. "Sorry I'm late." He puffed, he then turned to address the biggest cat, a well muscled black and white tabby "You're plan worked Chauncey, I'm Thunderclan's deputy now." The large cat known as Chauncey dipped his head "Did you kill Jaystar?" he asked. "No, some fish faced Riverclan mutt known as Ringtail killed him, I watched." Badgerstripe answered. "Have you set your plan in motion, Chauncey?" a golden tabby tom asked "Yes, I've spoken to the pack leader but he says he needs time to prepare for the attack." Chauncey answered, narrowing his eyes. "How long?" The golden Tom demanded, "About one year, perfect timing if you ask me." Chauncey said, pleasure oozing like honey from his voice, "Soon we will attack, killing the leaders and deputies, then..." His face revealed pure pleasure "we conquer."


	2. Chapter 1

This** chappie is dedicated to my warriors buddies Moonkit and Duskkit! The chapter takes place five moons later. I don't own warriors, Erin Hunter does. (CRAP)**

"Why won't she open her eyes already? I want to go outside!" Moonkit fretted "Just wait kits, she will open them soon." another voice echoed inside Scarletkit's head _Yes, soon…soon_. Scarletkit would not open her eyes, but she was tired of listening to her sister and the other kits fret and worry. _Alright, I _think _I'm ready. _Scarletkit stretched her eyelids open _Wow, the nursery is HUGE! _she looked up at the reed roofing and noticed how dim it was. She turned to her mother, who was much bigger than Scarletkit thought she would be. Her mother had long silver hair, and beautiful green eyes. _Do I look like her? Or my father? On second thought, were is my father?_ Her mother purred "Welcome to Riverclan Scarletkit. Your father will be coming to visit at dusk. The other kits are outside, why don't you go and play?" Scarletkit nodded eagerly and dragged herself outside the nursery were she saw three kits playing in the sun. "Hiya!" She called happily, they all turned around. One was a white she cat with blue eyes, another was a cream and silver she cat with green eyes, and her sister was a silver she cat with amber eyes.

"Scarletkit! You opened your eyes! Now we can all play together squealed the white one known as Moonkit. Scarletkit looked around the camp, "Wow! Everything is so big!" she squealed, a mischievous grin then crossed across her face "Let's Explore!" Duskkit nodded eagerly "We gotta be careful though, Snowbelly isn't in the best mood today." Passionkit nodded in agreement, "He almost clawed my ears off just for sniffing a leaf!" Moonkit gave a little bounce, then turned and raced off with a little sqeak of "Follow me!" Scarletkit followed, the other kits not too far behind.

Upon not looking where she was going, Scarletkit ran smack into Moonkit, who was gaping at something. "Whatcha lookin at?" she asked, that is, before she noticed what was right in front of her paws. "Whoa, the river, its HUGE!" she sqealed in shock ''Don't fall in." came a gruff voice from behind them. Scarletkit turned around only to see one of the two apprentices standing there. He was a silver tom with enchanting green eyes and a long scar down one side. "Name's Weedpaw," he growled "and you two kits shouldn't be that close to the river." there was a rustle from the reeds, and another cat appeared beside him, a brown and silver tom with blue eyes "Out for the first time I assume?" he asked them "Yes." Moonkit sqeaked "Almost fell into the river too." Weedpaw muttered. Without another word he scooped Moonkit up by the scruff and headed towards the nursery, the other tom scooped Scarletkit up as well and began to carry her back to the nursery also. "Whats your name?" she asked as he dropped her outside the nursery "Cliffpaw." he answered ''see ya around." and without another word, left to join his mentor.

Scarletkit plopped down next to Passionkit, "Where were you guys?" she asked "Well, Horsepaw needed some help with the herbs, so, to be nice, Duskkit and I helped her out." she responded. Scarletkit turned to Moonkit and watched as Moobkit's eyes practaly morphed into hearts as she watched Weedpaw leave the camp. "He's so..._handsome._" Moonkit murmured dreamily to herself as Duskkit rolled her eyes "Blech! Seriously Moonkit, we're too young for that!" she scolded, but was interupted by Wavesky as she hurried over to Scarletkit and Passionkit, "Your father wil be here soon, get cleaned up a bit!" she exclaimed as she began washing Passionkit. A golden taby tom entered the nursery "Oh, Falconflame! Come and see your daughters!" Wavesky exclaimed happily. The tom approached Passionkit and Scarletkit and purred "Passionkit, you look just like your mother. And Scarletkit, why, you looke just like your grandfather!"

Just as Falconflame left the nursery, Moonkit and Duskkit turned to Creekfeather, their mother and asked "Mother, why dosen't _our _father ever visit us?" before Creekfeather could reply Wavesky hissed ''Don't bother your mother about that! She-" Wavesky was cut off as Creekfeather twitched her tail tip and whispered "They need to know." pain showed in every corner of Creekfeather's gaze. "Know _what _mother?" Duskkit hissed "Come with me." Creekfeather whispered, and led her daughters out of the nursery.

A few minutes later, Scarletkit heard a wail that pierced her heart with grief "You mean he's _dead_?!" Duskkit schreeched Scarletkit heard the sound of pattering feet, and realized that Duskkit had run off, "Duskkit!" Creekfeather called uncertainly before hurrying after her daughter. Moonkit lay down in the nursery entrance, totally silent. Scarletkit joined her and feebly tried to think of clever, compasionate things to say, but all that came out was "I'm really sorry...about your father." Moonkit kept looking straight ahead "It's okay. It's not like its _your_ fault." Moonkit sighed, Scarletkit thought for a minute before an idea popped into her head "Wanna be best friends?" Scarletkit asked quietly "Sure!" Moonkit answered, slightly more enthusiastic. As Scarletkit pressed against Moonkit, she knew everything would turn out okay.

**Aww, so sweet! Next chappie: they become apprentices (yay)! Soo sorry it took so long to update, I just get writers block (and other crap). Thats all folks!**

**3 I Luvz cheese-its**


End file.
